Human neurocysticercosis affects millions of people in Latin America, Africa, and Asia, and is also present in developing countries with high immigration rates. This zoonotic disease is the major cause of acquired epilepsy in most of the world, and raises two- to four-fold the rates of epilepsy in endemic zones. Improvement of serological and imagenological diagnostic techniques, including the introduction by our group of the EITB-C (enzyme-linked immunoelectrotransfer blot assay) led to important advances in epidemiology and clinical management of Cysticerosis in the last ten years. The central theme of this project to complete development and improve the performance of he EITB-C and EITB-T, tests for Cysticerosis and taeniasis, respectively. These tests and their field versions will provide a set of critical and practical tools for patient identification, location, and management. When coupled with GPS data, these data should help us to better understand the transmission dynamics of Cysticerosis. Finally, when use in sentinal pigs, the EITB-C and its field version will allow us to accurately measure the efficacy of control projects.